The life of Takeru Sakara in the world of the dead
by BloodFinder
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be kind and give me some help for what I should fix, add or do better on Takeru and his brother Ryo are stuck in the world of the living dead thinking no one was left besides them and their community, but what happens when they're kicked out of that community
1. Prologue

**Don't be mad at me this is my first fanfic :(**

**(Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters besides The OC's I made myself)**

**Takeru POV:** I was three years old when all of civilization was destroyed, My brother and I were forced to do the unthinkable too survive what we've been forced to go through. Ryo was the only person I could trust with all of my secrets, even though I considered him a coward for running away from out parents when all of this went down. Oh I almost forgot, you probably have no clue what I'm speaking of, for you none of this is real, but for me ... This is my life and worst nightmare. My brother has been the only family I've had and he's taught me all he knows, before all of the world was destroyed my brother was a police officer and Ex military, by the time he left he was a 1SG, he taught me about stealth, tracking, firearms, unarmed combat, swordsman ship. The best thing he taught me was not to make assumptions as he says "If you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

**AN: 1SG is a first sergeant for those who don't know**

**This was my first chapter and the story will start in the next chapter I'm sorry :(**


	2. Chapter 1:Awakening

**Ryo POV: **I thought today was just another day of fighting the evil in the city of Kings County with my partners Shane and Rick, as it always seemed to end up we were just sitting in the cruiser when we get a call of a car chase happening that's heading towards us. "Finally we get some action." Rick and Shane say in unison, "This is how I tell you guys are around each other so much." I said to them both. "It's not our fault we've known each other since highschool." Shane said, "lets just get going to the site we need to be at." I said to them both "Whatever Ryo" Rick said

(Line Break)

When we finally arrived at the chase point where we set down the spikes we all readied out firearms waiting for the vehicle in question to arrive

Shane had a Mossburg, Rick had a Colt .45 mm while I had my trusty Mini Thirty. "Get ready guys this is going to get crazy fast." Rick said.

"Right away deputy." I said in a sarcastic tone, I could tell we were all frightened and excited on what might possibly happen when the car hit those spikes and we had an unspoken agreement that we would have each other's back no matter what happened. Suddenly the vehicle came into view and soon after to Police Cruisers that called all of us in to apprehend the suspects in question. When the car hit the spikes we were all staring in wonder and awe as the vehicle flew through the air like you would see in one of those old cop shows when they flip a car. Suddenly this whole situation became real for me, let me tell you it felt like I had just woken up from a long period of hibernation and had become alive again. Right now all that mattered what the suspects and the police. When the car landed we all aimed our guns at the door that started jerking around like it was being opened, suddenly a man with a glock 17. came out and started firing randomly, when Shane and I saw Rick get shot we didn't know how bad this could get and then suddenly it was like I was yanked out of a dream. I couldn't believe that he was actually hit in the line of duty so as soon as we took the suspect down I rushed to a position I could be covered at and get him out of there but he was screaming "I'm alright!" so I was just happy he was alive. when he stood up and told us not to tell Lori that he was shot another man came out of the vehicle and shot him in the shoulder blade. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen and I've been in live combat with enemies smarter than these men that we were apprehending. We called an ambulance as fast as we could and told them there was an officer down and to send in the closest personnel they could get to us.

(Line Break)

I went and visited Rick every day after work with Shane and we all pitched in to get him flowers that we left Diane from dispatch pick out for him. I would always act like Carl's second father whenever he needed a father for himself I promised my self that I would do this as long as Rick was in the hospital. One day after my shift I went to Ricks home and helped Carl with anything he needed help with. Takeru had started to live with Lori so that she would be busy, with Takeru being only three years old. I had Lori tell him I had to leave our parents to get him to safety, how far from the truth that was but I wanted him to hate me then to know that I was his only living relative with all of our family being dead from all kinds of causes. When I heard a broadcast over the television that the dead had started to rise back into the land of the living. the first thing I thought was 'I HAVE TO GET RICKS FAMILY TO SAFETY' so I called up Shane and told him to stay with Rick because the apocalypse has begun. when he asked where I was I said "I'm with Carl and Lori you need to make sure that Rick is safe the first thing they always do in a crisis is kill off the weak and hospitalized." and I hung up because we needed to get out fast so we got in my old Uhaul and drove to the police headquarters and I told them to stay inside lock the doors and let no one in no matter what happened and that I would be right back. I went in and saw the place deserted and I thought 'Perfect' and I went into the armory and grabbed as many weapons as I can without leaving some behind just in case a police officer came back and needed firepower to take back the town from the corpses of the people I used to know. I grabbed 6 bags of weapons 5 crates of ammo and as much food, gas and water as I could. When I returned to the Uhaul Carl, Lori and Takeru were still inside with Takeru being asleep in one of the sleeping bags inside of the van I told them to open up the back so I could load in all of the weapons that I had taken for our survival. Suddenly Diane from dispatch came around and what I saw I can never forget ... Her jaw was missing and there was a machete sticking out of her chest. I grabbed the machete and did the only mercy I could do for the husk of the person I used to know. I cut straight through her cerebral cortex that keeps the brain in contact with all of the rest of the body and she instantly went limp. When her body went limp I whispered "Heiwa watashi no yūjin ni nemure" as soon as I had the machete I checked her body and found a Berreta 9mm with 4 magazines to spare and strangely a kami katana on her back. when I finished looting I had a katana a berreta and 4 33. fragmentation greanades and one flashbang. I was glad we came upon this lucky find and hopped in the back when all of the gear was loaded up onto the Uhaul. shortly later we ran into Shane with his trademark jeep and I honked at him he pulled to the side of the road and came out and was glad we were all still with the living. "What a sight for sore eyes Ryo I can't believe you are still with us." said Shane, "Your going to be happy to know what we managed to bring with us." I said, "We?" Shane said. "Lori, Takeru, Carl and I all made it out alive and are in the Uhaul right now." I said "I have to see this for myself." Shane said. so we told them all to come out and they came out alive and breathing. "I am so glad you all lived this nightmare." Shane said. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Lori and I said. "let's get going we need to get to the refugee center in Atlanta, Military protection, tanks, everything"

**Another chapter will be coming out short after this one, I just thought this one was a little to long and want to make another instead of having a really long one and make you think there are going to be super long chapters when there probably aren't while I'm still in school while there are midterms going on anyways now I'm just rambling so thx for reading my first story (::) have a nice cookie .-._.-. cya~**


End file.
